1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to circuit board fixing structures, and more particularly to a fixing structure for a circuit board of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Arts
As the technology advances, electronic devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers and services have played an important role in daily life. Each electronic device is provided with a circuit board (or a motherboard) fixed to a housing of the electronic device. Various ways of fixing the circuit board to the electronic device are available and cause different effects on the circuit board.
One of conventional methods is that a housing of an electronic device is formed with a plurality of carried pads thereon, wherein each of the carried pads has a blind hole. A circuit board has a plurality of openings corresponding to the blind holes of the carried pads and is placed on the carried pads. The circuit board is fixed to the housing of the electronic device by a plurality of coupling members such as screws inserted into the openings and the blind holes. To fix the above circuit board to the housing of the electronic device needs a screwdriver or a similar tool to screw the coupling members, which is rather troublesome and time-consuming to implement. If a force for screwing the coupling members is not proper, the circuit board may be damaged by the coupling members. Moreover, since the coupling members are often made of metallic material having electrical conductivity, a signal interference is existed with the circuit board.
A non-reversible method for fixing a circuit board to an electronic device is to use sticky substance. When the circuit board or some component of the electronic device has some blemish, it is difficult to remove the blemished member and the whole circuit board is broken and useless.
A third fixing method is shown in a circuit board fixing structure comprising a carrier for carrying a circuit board formed with a plurality of through holes, a pillar penetrating one of the through holes and a stud with a handler portion. The pillar has a first opening and a second opening corresponding to the first opening. A user holds the handler portion of the stud and let the stud penetrate the first and second openings, the stud fixes the circuit board on the carrier. However, too many components and too many steps increase the cost of the product. Furthermore, the stud of this circuit board fixing structure maybe fall off from the pillar, and as a result, a fixing effect can't be achieved
Hence, an improved circuit board fixing structure is desired.